mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game)
This map game is transwikied from http://alternate-future.wikia.com/wiki/Shattered_Stars_and_Stripes_(Map_Game) Welcome to Shattered Stars and Stripes. America is a broken nation. It has been over a month since the bombs exploded within the silos on August 9, 2017, while simultaneously DC was destroyed. In the aftermath the nation was sent into chaos. A week later, UN security forces arrived to secure international interests and the National Guards of each state took over in the weeks that followed. The US lies in the verge of collapse. Other nations now lay eyes on America for either their own benefit or to restore the Union. The US lies in the brink of the Second American Civil War. Are you the spark that will set it off? PoD In 2012, President Mitt Romney became elected winning over then president Barrack Obama. In 2013, he begins to repeal some of Obama's policies and begins to send the country toward a more right-wing state. He invades Syria, much to the dismay of the Russians. The Russians decide to declare war on the US and then the Russo-American War begins. This sets off a brutal war between the two countries, thus in the end, with America emerging the final victor by 2015. In 2017, a Russian general named Vladimir Orakov plans to restore Russia to its Soviet Era power, and he hires a rogue Chinese hacker and gets help from a terrorist organization called the Warriors of Freedom(WoF), a terrorist organization dedicated to replacing what they perceive as a "corporate controlled US government". The Chinese hacker hacks the US strategic arsenal causing the nuclear missiles to explode inside the silos, thus causing an environmental disaster. This is simultaneously followed by a nuclear terrorist attack by the WoF on Washington DC, killing the President and most of the US leadership. This sends the US into an anarchy as UN security forces arrive a week after the terrorist strikes. This is followed by foreign forces and Vladimir Orakov launches a coup in Russia, thus deciding to challenge what little remains of the US government, in revenge for the Russo-American War. China decides to join Russia's side. Mexico tries to reclaim its lost land and Canada goes in a grab for the Northern US. The National Guards of each state took over and the US now is on the verge of collapse. The Second American Civil War is about to begin. Rules #Be plausible #3 implausibilities and YOU ARE BANNED! #Nukes are allowed, but are discouraged due to the fact that we don't want to risk anymore damage to the former US. #Mods will be chosen based on plausibility and the number of edits they have made on the Alternate History Wikia #The US will be divided into 50 states initially(plus UN and foreign forces). #Terrorists can be used to blow seats of government, state positions and top generals off. #Turns are by quarter turns. #Have Fun!!!!! Mods Creator:JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:09, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Head Mod: Mod: Mod: Mod: Mapmaker: Map Nations US States Washington Oregon California - Eric4e (talk) 17:32, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Alaska Hawaii Idaho Nevada Utah- Mapmaker023 (talk) 17:45, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Arizona New Mexico Texas Colorado Wyoming Montana Oklahoma Kansas Nebraska North Dakota South Dakota Minnesota Iowa Missouri Arkansas Louisiana Wisconsin Illinois Mississippi Tennesse Kentucky Alabama - Message me when game starts Ohio Georgia Florida North Carolina South Carolina Virginia West Virginia Pennsylvania - User:Saturn120 23:40, March 13th 2014 (UTC) New York I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight 21:50, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Delaware New Jersey Maryland Rhode Island - Ultimate Dark Carnage (talk) 22:56, August 24, 2014 (UTC) Connecticut Massachussets Vermont New Hampshire Maine Michigan -Spartian300 (talk) 10:27, March 31, 2014 (UTC) Foreign Forces Russia Rdv65 (talk) 13:54, April 3, 2014 (UTC) China Mexico Canada European Union (E.U.) Whipsnade (talk) 20:36, March 13, 2014 (UTC) *British Armed Forces: KX Josh (talk) 23:09, August 24, 2014 (UTC) *Deutsches Bundeswehr(German Federal Defense): *Armée Française(French Army): *Forze Armate Italiane(Italian Armed Forces): U.N. Security Forces - JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 21:58, August 24, 2014 (UTC) The Game Now.....................it has begun!JC Denton here. My vision is augmented. (talk) 22:07, August 24, 2014 (UTC) 2017.50 The federal government formally dissolves as each state declares independence. The 2nd American Civil War begins. Russia begins building up it's forces to reclaim Alaska. China begins sending agents to several of the West Coast states. Mexico begins preparing to build up on the former US border. ''' '''The EU sends peacekeepers to Washington DC to assist the UN Security Forces in the former US. An emergency meeting of the UN ends without conclusion as global instability ensues in the aftermath of the August 9 terrorist attacks. ''' '''Interpol begins searching for the perpetrators of the August 9 attacks. UN Security Forces: '''We begin mobilizing troops into the Washington DC area and begin conducting operations against the WoF terrorists and begin making a defensive perimeter around Washington DC. We ask the EU for help in the counter-terrorist endeavor and begin asking the UN for better equipment and more forces in the scenario of an attack on the Washington DC Perimeter. We begin setting up a small HQ in Washington Mall and begin to send troops to other areas around DC. Some of the soldiers request that the EU spearhead the UN Security Forces. '''Utah: With declaring independence, we locate our capital in Salt Lake City. We elect our President Thomas S. Monson. Our religion becomes The Church of Jesus Chriat of Latter-Day Saints. We build up our military and industry and make relations with other states. We ask an alliance with California. Alabama: 'We declared independence. Tuscaloosa is declared the capital of the newly formed Alabama Republic. We ask all former U.S. states to recognize Alabama as a new nation. Alabama is divided into six states: Dixie, Gulf, Talladega, Jackson, Barbour, and Limestone. Alabama is open to any nation that wants an alliance with Alabama. '''Republic of New York: '''We declare US control over New York State void. Combating goverment forces, local militas begin to drive the US out of the state, controling Suburban New York. The United Militia of New York is formed, with the goal of uniting the local towns under a single fighting force. Numbering 20,000, the UMNY prepares to march on Buffolo, while NYC remains an active war zone. We offer alliances to '''Pennsylvania and Massachusetts. '''We also recognize the Sucssesion of all other States. *'Dude. You do realize the federal government doesn't exist anymore right? It just recently dissolved. *'Oh wait, there's still remnants of it's military. Meh, whatever.' Category:Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games